


The Second To The Most Cursed TAU fic ever

by Darth_Jay



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Other, no beta reader because beta readers are for weakling mortals, shitpost warning, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Jay/pseuds/Darth_Jay
Summary: You look out onto the bright, clear sky outside of your window. Today is going to be amazing, you think to yourself, smiling, 'Today is going to be the best day ever' but then, you hear HIM.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Second To The Most Cursed TAU fic ever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

You wake up, opening your eyes to pure darkness, grunting as you look over to check your phone, which you had accidentally fallen asleep with. It was 3am, and ugh. Why couldn't you have a proper sleep schedule? The phone's notifications are still pinging violently by people who should not be awake, such as Tooth. Or Possibly someone else in a different timezone, all across the world, who shares your same fascination of angst by making a favorite Dream Demon suffer. You open your phone to Discord, sighing out when you could tell that people were certainly alive at TAU central, groaning to yourself. Your TV was still playing some weird Gravity Falls episode, shaking your head and turning it off when you heard a strange noise. Again. And Again, loud, blaring.

You look out your window to see Alcor himself, eyes narrowed as he has a boombox in his grasp. You wonder why he has it in the first place. It's blaring a specific tune. But, such tunes horrified your innocent mind. What tune you may ask? 

TH E I M P ER AL MARcH 

AWe YeaHHhhH your man Alcor has got you covered on Star Wars Day! Sweet! You fall asleep once more with a sigh, too tired to even rethink on what just happened.


End file.
